The Battle of Hornbug
by StarlightSkies
Summary: Continuation of Legolas/Eleniel series: Though Legolas travels with the fellowship to defend Middle-Earth, Eleniel is left to defend Mirkwood with a broken-hearted king. That is until her presence is requested in Lorien by Lady Galadriel. One last fight for our warrior princess, how will she handle the battle of the Hornburg at Helm's Deep? Does being a mother now affect her skills
1. Chapter 1: For the Sake of Sons

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OF LANGUAGES. THEY ARE NOT OF MY CREATION.**

* * *

><p><strong>The battle of Hornbug: Chapter One: For the Sake of Sons<strong>

"My lord, please…" She stammered. In her life time of knowing the king of Mirkwood, and it had been a long life indeed, she never _once_ remembered being so utterly astonished. "My Lord, please reconsider! The uproar you just caused with this announcement is unbelievable. Let someone else go in my stead. I cannot to be taken away on some fool's errand to Lorien."

In the chamber of the king, Eleniel stood proud and indigent. Her stature was straight, nearly offensive if she would be so bold. But she was. She was the spearhead of an army that would follow her in her husband's place. To be sent away to Lorien on some random errand, it was a perplexing and unusual request from a king who had kept her very close in the absence of his only son. Her gown of light green lace and silk nearly matched her confounding emotions. It was a gown designed to her personal needs, one that clung tightly to her form yet giving her enough flexibility should she need to move in the case of combat. Since she was forbidden to wear normal practice clothes to these events, consisting of her leggings, boots, and tunics she needed something that would fit her personality just right. But her confusion and her stance seemed to make no sense right then. The king made no sense right then. Eleniel studied him, studying the heavy lines that had creased permanently since the death of this eldest son centuries ago. She could read clearly the pain and suffering he felt, for she had been there when it had happened. She had witnessed the horrible losses of the house of the Thrandulion. Thranduil did not speak for a long while nor did he look at her. She was becoming more confused by the second. Since when did Thranduil not embrace her? The mother of his grandchildren? The wife of his only living son? The only child to be a daughter in his heart? She prompted him to speak, she needed an explanation to this mystery he posed to her.

"My Lord…?"

"No one else will go in your stead, Eleniel." The voice was warm and light. It was tired and it was sad. And she most definitely did not like it. There was a sense of foretelling to his words, as if he had already seen what she was meant to do. That, that was a scary thought indeed. "The council will remain in uproar all they wish. It is by request that I send you to Lorien. You are to take your company, the men loyal to you and Legolas. Travel to Lorien and enter Caras Galadhon. There you will speak to Lady Galadriel. Further instructions await you there."

Eleniel shook her head, a look of frustration spread across her face. Her hands went to her hips. She was beginning to feel like a young soldier again, sent to the king to be reprimanded. Yet she was doing the reprimanding, or at least the yelling. "What games do you play with me, my Lord? Since Merilairlon's birth, the only company I keep is the stronghold's guard. I have not entered battle in decades, and at your request! Not even your son's! Send someone else! I decline the offer."

"You cannot decline. You will not."

King Thranduil shot up in his chair, pushing it back as he stood. His tall figure towered over her, glaring down at her for her defiance. He knew very well which of his soldiers he was talking to, mother of his grandchildren or not. There was a line not to be crossed and she was always the one to jump over it. Thranduil stepped out from behind his desk taking two short strides to stand in front of Eleniel. She stared up at him, not a trace of fear to be found. Just anger and confusion. There seemed to be a lot of that today. His long blonde hair fell over his shoulders and his bright blue eyes seemed to soften as he looked down at her. A soft hand reached for her left cheek, pushing it softly, brushing her chocolate brown hair from her face.

"Eleniel…This war… Sauron's war…It has torn apart my family like one would unravel thread. And he has done it to your own family too. My son, your husband, travels across Middle-Earth in hopes to destroy the one ring. So that we may all live in peace instead of slavery. What I ask of you will take you away from your sons, from your home that you have not left in years. But do not deceive me child, I know you have snuck away on scouting parties. I know you have fought with the same company of men to protect my borders. Do not use your children as you excuse to deny me. You should know you cannot hide from me. I have known you since birth, there is little I cannot read from just your eyes."

Eleniel gasped as if she felt the truth being pulled from her heart with every word he spoke to her. Her king, this being, had been there for her in the lowest aspects of her life. Had seen her family crumble and succumbed into bitter darkness, a place many elves die before seeing. She could not deny him this. She could not deny him at all.

Eleniel bowed her head. She looked back up at her king suddenly, grey eyes ablaze with a new determination. "Thranduil." No titles. No formalities. "My children are to be kept out of this war. You promised Legolas Tirithon and Merilairlon would never step foot on the battlefield that Sauron has created. If you are sending me into war, then I go only with _my_ men. I will not lose my family again. I will not lose Legolas. You did not listen to me when Elrond sent for a representative to ride to Rivendell at the beginning of this chaos. I told you I would go in his stead, but you sent Legolas. Someone is bound to die in this war, andI know naught of whom it is. But before you ask favors of your family, my liege, reconsider _how_ you request them. Should I or Legolas come home from this war and find our sons missing from this safe haven…" Eleniel took a step closer to the King who stared down at her in just as much unwavering venom as she. "Should _I_ find either of them gone or dead, the crimes I commit unto you will rival those of my father's."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes to his soldier. His stance straightened and his eyes grew darker. "Is that a threat Eleniel Elarinya?"

"Yes." Eleniel snapped. "I have been a daughter to you, I have been a soldier to your house all of my life. And now I am a mother to your heirs. Remember your wife, my Lord. I remember her very well. Her reaction would be much like mine. Should you break your promise to Legolas, know you will have broken the bond that ties this house together, on the very threads it stands on. I hope you are not looking for a way to break that bond."

"I would not dare." Thranduil sighed. Then he reached out to Eleniel, grasping her in his arms tightly. A hug she longed for. Just a hug. "Forgive me, I was angry that Galadriel should call you away from me. The last bits of my family seem to be floating across Middle-Earth and right into the hands of Sauron."

"My Lord?"

Thranduil shook his head sadly. "_Nay_. Nothing my child. Please, listen to me carefully. Your children will be safe. They shall not seek out war, nor shall they enter the playing field of which I send you into. I have seen the battle of Hornburg at Helm's Deep. I have seen the armies Saruman intends to plague King Theoden of Rohan with. He will move his people to his stronghold at Helm's Deep for it has never been breached. Theoden does not have the men to defend this fortress. They will not survive the night. You, Eleniel, must ride to Galadriel in Lorien. From there you will travel to the gates of the Hornburg and fight alongside men again. You have a week before what I tell you unfolds. If our race, and all those of Middle-Earth are to endure this war, we cannot be divided any longer. Galadriel will guide you further. I am telling you what I have seen and my visions have rarely been astray in my lifetime."

Eleniel stepped back from her king, a look of astonishment settled firmly into the porcelain features of her face. It took her a moment to consume everything that was sprouted in earnest to her but finally she stood tall, pulling her shoulders back into a proud stance. She pulled from the roots she buried when she became a mother. Now it was time to protect her family before they too became a part of the war.

"My men will leave before nightfall, my Lord." Eleniel nodded to her king. "We shall be in Lorien by morning."

Thranduil nodded and once again hugged her tightly. "_Tol bâr ad._" / "Come home again."


	2. Chapter 2: Excerpt of Legolas' Grief

Battle of Hornburg: Chapter Two: Excerpt of Legolas' Grief (First-hand account)

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to post, school and work keep me busy! This begins on the field before Helm's Deep. I have taken excerpts from the movie as it was easier to recall than the book. I am also aware 'Théoden' has an accent over the 'e', however my accents are not working properly.

* * *

><p>(Midmorning)<p>

I hated myself. If I could go back, I would have tied that mortal to my side with the thickest throng I could find! How dare he? How dare he leave me? In the midst of battle, with a people so helpless their own king cannot even fathom the evil we chase! How dare he… He was there one minute, cutting down wargs with me. My back was to him for a _second_! And then it was over, the last of the wargs fled from the open field yet my friend was nowhere to be found. Gimli searched, Théoden searched. I shouted for him. How many times did I call out for Estel? My brother? I can recall the horrid feeling of dread settle into my heart. It is a feeling I am all too familiar with yet it seems to stick to me like dew would a leaf. I cannot shake this feeling, something awful has happened. The battlefield held the nauseating smell of death and carnage. Even after centuries alive, how could I not ignore this smell? But that was not my concern. Where is Estel? Where is Aragorn? He answered none of our calls. I found the warg rider that laughed at this mass of death as he lay in his own death bed. I grasped his neck in my hands letting him choke on his blood. Gimli, with his broad axe, threatened the beast.

"Tell me what happened to the rider that eased you passing?"

There was a hideous gargle, supposedly a laugh from the dying creature. "He's… Dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." It laughed again. My temper was lost, my anger turned to rage. I looked over at the cliff behind me. There would be no surviving a fall from it. Convincing myself, that was another matter.

I grabbed the creature again, glaring at it. As if my stare alone would cause it the pain I felt in my heart. I wish it could. "You lie!"

But it hadn't lied. With its last disgusting breath, the creature released his grasp on something in his hand. It shined with a purity its evil could never corrupt. I reached for it whilst my heart wrenched. I knew this silver. I knew the design. The pendant of the Evenstar, Arwen's. No other creature on Middle-Earth would have anything like it. I stood slowly, walking over to the cliff edge. The river's water rushed at an agonizing speed. It would have washed away bodies with its strong pull. I felt the wrench again in my heart. I was not ready for this kind of casualty just yet. This would be heavy loss not just to family and friends, but to an entire people who would need this man.

Théoden gave orders to his men. I heard none of it except this. "…Leave the dead."

Théoden, King of Rohan, looked at my stunned face. My pain was evident, I knew this much. He placed a hand on my shoulder, ordering me to come. His words were still lost on me. I would not go, I could not leave. Aragorn… Estel… he was down there! I stared back down the ravine hoping to see a limb or a tunic, something! But I saw nothing. I saw no indication of life. And the smell of burning flesh around me was making me sick. I felt someone else grasp my arm, like a child. I looked down to find master Gimli beside me, bowing his head. I suppose he too felt connected to our young ranger in our short time together. Not like me though.

"Come Legolas, we're not safe here."

I am glad the dwarf had sense enough not to tell me there was nothing to do. I might have been a bit dramatic with a response should he have. But he was right. The wolves of Isenguard would return and where would we be then? Dead. We mounted our horses and rode onto Helm's Deep less than ten miles before us. I rode with the feeling of foreboding within me. What was the point of this fight? Sauron was clearly two steps ahead of us. And now our most valuable asset lay dead at the bottom of a river.

As we rode onward, Gimli sat behind me on our horse. There wasn't much to speak of. What do you say of your fallen comrade so soon? I hadn't words to speak of him yet, but Gimli did. Or at least of similar matters. "Have you ever wondered lad," He started quietly. "What our families must think of us while we are gone?"

I startled slightly at Gimli's insightfulness. Only months ago, the dwarf had insulted my wife! Much to my amusement did I think about her reaction should she have heard it. We would have been missing a member of the fellowship months ago. "Ay," I said. "Every day I do. My sons… What they must think of this? My father most certainly must be driving Eleniel crazy by now."

"Would she have joined you? Your wife?" Gimli asked curiously. "You speak of her highly. Almost as Aragorn does his lass. She must be feisty to have your heart?" He was trying to peer over my shoulder, looking to see my face. So I turned to him and smiled.

"Perhaps one day you will meet her, Master Gimli. And you will see the way men fall in line for her, a captain well respected of her company. She and the Lady Arwen are like sisters. They have grown up together. But yes, Eleniel would have come with me. She had wanted to go in my stead when the meeting of council was called for by Lord Elrond. We had fought over it. My youngest had begged for her to not leave, so I had gone as originally planned."

Gimli said no more on the matter, satisfied with my comments. I continued to smile at the memory of fighting with Eleniel over the matter. It seemed like forever since I had seen her face, when in fact it had been a little more than a year. My heart began to cleave again from this conversation. I missed my family, more so than ever before.

* * *

><p>I do not think I have ever been so relieved to see such a stone structure before me, or to even enter one. Our company rode right into the fortress, surrounded by hundreds of men and women all wishing to bid us thanks and welcomes. I was in no mood for such greetings. I was in no mood fit for company. I was in a black state of mind, I wanted no comfort from anyone now. Dismounting, a young boy took the reins from me, nodding to me his thanks. I gave a small one back. I separated from the company of Théoden's men. My grief needed to be dealt with or I would be of no use to anyone should I be needed at all. I had learned that lesson many years ago. Losing three brothers, two of which at the hands of your wife's father, had taught me that my grief did me no good whilst festering inside my head. I have made enemies out of people I love in those times, including my wife. A lesson well learned the first time. My wanderings found me at the back of the fortress of Helm's Deep, on a set of stairs leading into the main chambers. I sank onto those steps and allowed my grief to engulf me for a time. I have felt this pain before, the pain of losing a brother. Though mortal, Estel stood beside me and my family through the worst of affairs. My eldest son was named after him, Tirithon Estel. I do not know how long I sat on these steps. I did not care. All I remember is when I next looked up from my encapsulating hands, was that the sun beginning to set and the sound of children laughing surrounded me.<p>

* * *

><p>Sunset.<p>

There was cheering. There was shouting. There were children running around me. My state of grief left me confused. How long had I sat on those steps? I made to stand up, and make for the inner circle of the fortress. What were these people cheering about? My brisk walk lead me first through the inner chamber of the king, coincidently where Théoden had been all this time. I made to open the heavy oak doors when they swung open on their own. Imagine my bewilderment, especially when no wizards were to be had in the midst of Helm's Deep. But in stepped the most rugged, disheveled, ugly being I had ever laid eyes on. And I could not wait to embrace him in a vice so strong he'd beg me to let him go!

The inner chamber of the king went silent. As I am sure much of the fortress had should they recognize the ranger in black limp past them. I stepped forward first, admittingly timid. I placed a gentle hand on this man shoulder, hoping he wouldn't collapse under my touch. The rags he wore were damp and smelt horribly of filth. But I could have cared less of this man's appearance for I embraced him with the greatest relief I could have ever felt.

"_Bronale_." I whispered. "_Bronale._" / "You survived."

Estel smiled up at me, eyes exhausted from his adventure. "I will never leave you, Laeg Las."

"I know." I smiled back. I then took his shaking hand and placed the Evenstar in his palm. For only one heart would be allowed to ever hold that light, and it had chosen Estel's. His face lifted in amazement, thinking he might have lost it forever. To have it now in his hand, Estel was grateful.

"_Hannad le._" / "Thank you."

Estel then looked around, a new found energy in his eyes. "Now, where's the King?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Company of Galadriel

The Battle of Horburg: Chapter 3: The Company of Galadriel

It had been years since she set foot in Lorien, especially Caras Galadhion. She had missed the golden leaves and the tall, ancient trees that made the home of so many wood elves. She wished she could stay forever under the stars that watched over Galadriel's domain, her aunt, as she learned of so many centuries ago. Eleniel's company of men had arrived in Lothlorien within twelve hours after hearing of her new assignment. It was a company of her strongest men, and some new recruits she had high prospects for. They were reliable, trustworthy, and strong. A company of men she trained to uphold the safety of her kingdom whilst her Prince, her love, was at war. Their stay was short within the golden realm. She had met with her aunt and uncle quickly while receiving a report from Haldir, captain of their armies. She would be traveling with him onward to Rohan. She liked Haldir immensely, knowing him her whole life. He was a sturdy soldier, wise and brave. He would see to it that their parties came home in one piece. As she made ready her horse and her men, Haldir approached her with smiles and open arms. Long friends who have not seen each other, here now to set foot into war. Eleniel felt rejuvenated. She felt like a young captain again herself fighting alongside soldiers of all different types of elves.

"_Eleniel Elarinya_, daughter of the high elves!"

Eleniel laughed as she hugged her friend. "Hail! Haldir, Captain of Lorien!"

"Long it has been Eleniel since I have seen your or Legolas. And now we ride to war together." Haldir spoke confidently, still smiling wide at seeing her.

"You thrive on warfare my friend." Eleniel laughed, shaking her head. "My only wish is to return home after all this."

"Fair enough," Haldir laughed. "Come walk with me once." Eleniel looked back her men quickly before leaving her horse to one of her men, telling them they will leave shortly. Haldir led her off onto a path near their company, not too far out of sight. "I heard you were summoned for in a fashion on Thranduil knows."

Eleniel gave a snort. "More like heralded. The announcement of Mirkwood being involved in Rohan went over as well as the announcement of the One Ring being found amongst Middle-Earth again. Needless to say, many are not happy with my King."

"Some are not happy with the Lady Galadriel." Haldir admitted. "Some would prefer to not be allied in the affairs of men at all. But then they do not know all that weighs on some of the minor battles we face."

"Ay, each win brings one side closer to their goals. We must not let Sauron or Saruman have those small wins. It could cost us all our lives." Eleniel sighed as they walked through the path of trees away from their companies. "I fear for Rohan. I fear for all of us, Haldir. The elves have stayed quiet too long in the matters of Middle-Earth. Now we must abruptly submerge our people back into war, and it is a war many will never come home from."

"You speak of Legolas."

"And Estel, and my brothers, and Estel's own brothers." Eleniel answered quietly. "Much of my family has prepared to enter battle. I barely kept my eldest sons home once they realized I was sent to Helm's Deep. Tirithon was perhaps the angriest with me."

"They will understand in time." Haldir comforted, placing a strong hand on Eleniel's shoulder. "But you are much more worried about something else, aren't you, mellon-nin?"

Eleniel smirked. "Apparently I have never learned to mask my emotions well. Ay, I worry about Legolas. We have heard nothing of him since he departed for Rivendell more than a year ago. His sons are beside themselves with worry, more so Tirithon as he will be the next king in Legolas' place. And me… I could not bear if he were to fall in battle. To think about it…."

Haldir hugged her again, embracing her, shielding Eleniel's heaving shoulders from their men who looked onward at them. To see their leaders so torn apart does little for morale on the eve of battle. Haldir knew this. To keep the energy of their party, he covered his friend whilst she cried. They could not afford their men to think they were fighting for a lost cause. They needed to believe they were sent to help, not die.

"I am sorry, I should know better." Eleniel wiped her eyes and pulled away from her friend. Straightening herself to look again the part she must play. "Everything is much different than it was a few hundred years ago. I have so many roles to play that it is overwhelming at times. They cannot see us fall apart, especially my company. Some of these soldiers have known me since I first became captain. I would be doing them a dishonor."

Haldir smiled and ruffled her hair as if she were a child again. Eleniel cried out in protest. Not many were allowed to do so and live. "You are a mother, a lover, a future queen, and a soldier. Sometimes the masks our superiors ask us to wear, cannot be donned all of the time. Sometimes, my dear Eleniel, the people need to see our fears to know things are real."

"Who could not believe this is all real?" Eleniel cried out. "One would have to be blind!"

Haldir gave a hearty laugh. "Come Eleniel, let us go back. We have reached mid night and it is time for us to leave."

Eleniel sighed. "You know, there was a time I would have felt exhilarated to be seeing battle. Now, I am just dragging me feet!"

They laughed together as they walked back to their men. The two captains found a company of a hundred men, strong and ready for battle, dressed in their finest armor. Eleniel's heart swelled with pride as the colors of armor stood tall beside each other. The mix of purple and silver metal side by side, with an assortment of weaponry beside each elf. She would make Thranduil proud, she would make Legolas and his fallen brothers proud.

Eleniel stepped forward, facing their men and cried out, "_Nored!_" / "Ride out!"


	4. Chapter 4: Kings of Entrapment

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have borrowed from the movie and book. All work belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and associated groups.

A/N: Another scene from the movie. Sorry, it is a little easier to pick scenes from the movie versus the book right now. I am taking some of the dialogue from the movie as a bit of a filler, but it will make sense! I have also changed it around a little so it does not read completely like the script. Please R&R!

* * *

><p>The Battle of Hornburg: Chapter 4: Kings of Entrapment<p>

(Helm's Deep, Throne room of King Théoden)

Should a drop of water splash upon the stone floor of the throne room, it would echo as if in a cave. The silence was deafening. Aragorn had borne no good news. Théoden king stood quietly, his back to his council of men. What answer could a king give men on such grievous news?

"They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn stated, a sense of urgency hung in his voice. Legolas and Gimli stood just behind the ranger, as if to back the impact of the Dunedain's words.

"_Ten thousand…" _Théoden whispered back to himself. He finally turned to face Aragorn and his companions. "_Ten thousand!_ From where did Saruman muster such an army? Orcs don't just grow overnight!"

Aragorn shook his head at the King. He knew this would be news bitter to swallow. The people of Rohan fled from their city to shelter only to be cornered by the enemy. As king, Théoden would feel as if he had led his people to slaughter. "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men."

The chamber broke out into argument. Théoden's advisors shouting amongst each other, some saying to flee others saying to stay and fight. Some stayed quiet. Théoden watched the mayhem, as did Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. But these were not their men to command, they were Théoden's. Finally, Théoden called for order. A new air filled the room, Théoden's rage had begun to pump through his veins. Plans were beginning to formulate in his mind. Saruman would not take Helm's Deep, not if his life depended on it.

"Let them come! Let them try!"

* * *

><p>(The walls of Helm's Deep)<p>

"This is a fool's errand."

"Shhh."

"But Estel, you cannot think-"

"I said quiet Legolas."

The remaining of the fellowship had walked with Théoden and his advisors for over an hour since Aragorn brought the news of impending battle to them. They were running out of daylight and out of time before Saruman's malice would befall them. It was tedious and ominous as Théoden barked out orders to his men. But every one of them listened as Théoden went over every strategy he could think of. Barricading the women and children, fortifying the walls, arming every able boy and man with even the dullest of table knives. Anything and everything he could think of to make the whole situation feel as if they had a chance. From the back of the group Legolas and Aragorn stood together listening to Rohan's king shout orders of urgency. While Aragorn tried to put together other useful plans, Legolas felt it needed to be mentioned of how unrealistic the matter was. Legolas' side comments to his friend, were not making things any better. But they were comments of reason and Legolas knew Aragorn was not listening. Finally he urged the ranger to pay attention to his voice.

"Estel, stop."

Legolas had pulled the ranger away from the group, letting the others walk further ahead. Aragorn looked at his friend confused and more annoyed than before. "Listen first before you give me such looks. Estel, there is no winning this battle without help. We can get them help! Go and speak with the King. We are outnumbered Aragorn. We will die here tonight if something is not done."

"Do not be so pessimistic Princeling, they can still win this." Aragorn shot back with annoyance. Legolas sighed, staring down at his friend. Aragorn shook his head at Legolas, giving a frustrated growl. "I am sorry Legolas that was unwarranted. You are right my friend. Let me speak with Théoden, perhaps he will send someone out to the elves or even Gondor. We need all the help we can get." Legolas gave a thoughtful nod to the Dunedain ranger before they both jogged to catch up with the group of advisors.

Aragorn and Legolas pushed through the row of men as they walked atop the main wall of the Hornburg. They looked out on the plains before them hoping not to catch a glimpse of their enemy too early yet. Legolas felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes thought they had seen something moving far off in the distance, but it had been a fox scavenging its dinner. Thankfully the plains before their fortress remained untouched.

Théoden continued as he walked onward, "… Within these walls, we will outlast them." He ended as he stepped down off the stairs of the turret.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages!" Aragorn cried out, outraged by Théoden's simplicity. He pushed past the advisors, following Théoden down the stairs. A storm brew in the ranger's eyes, one Théoden was willing to watch with fear. "They come to destroy us people, down to the last child!"

Théoden grabbed Aragorn by his tunic, fear plastered in his eyes. Fear, Aragorn noted, fear was turning into Saruman's greatest weapon amongst these people. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end, then I will have them make _such_ an end as to be worthy of remembrance!

"Send out riders my lord!" Aragorn cried out. The desperation in his voice was clear. Their survival depended now on outside help. Legolas had been right. "You _must_ call for aide."

Théoden turned to face the ranger with skepticism. As if the question itself had been offensive. Aragorn saw this conversation heading nowhere productive. Behind him, Legolas and Gimli slowly shook their heads. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer."

"_Gondor…_" The venom released from Théoden's mouth of Gondor indeed wounded Aragorn's admiration for the great King of Rohan. By the end of Théoden's rant, Aragorn was assured they would see no help or better outcome by the end of the night. It was to be a long night indeed.

Théoden walked on with his council of men while the three companion hung back in bewilderment. Aragorn, Legolas knew, was wounded by the King's words. Though absent from his kingdom for years, Aragorn held a sense of pride for the land of Gondor.

"Huh, some king." Gimli mumbled, leaning heavily on his axe. "What man denies a helping hand? Especially hours before war!"

Legolas chuckled and patted the dwarf on the shoulder. "Those that are afraid, that is who Gimli."

Gimli gave another shake of displeasure before leaving the two friends atop the wall. Aragorn, still silent, walked back up the stairs to look over the wall. He leaned heavily on the wall, taking in the stagnant air around them. The land before them was bare and brown. Unfit for crops and building, unfit for people. Théoden had cornered himself with no escape. Worse of it, he was too proud to admit it. Gandalf had warned him. Helm's Deep would do the people of Rohan no good. How right he was.

"Promise me," Legolas sighed, coming to stand beside the ranger. "When you are king, when _I_ tell you something you'll listen to me."

Aragorn chuckled, lowering his head and shaking it in mirth. "And who says I'll make you one of my court?"

"Arwen and Eleniel."

Aragorn laughed aloud, something that felt tremendously relieving than he thought. Legolas stood beside him with the silliest of smiles. "Ah mellon-nin, I promise you should I ever be king we will never see days like these again. I pity Théoden, for he does not have friends like me who would travel to the ends of Middle-Earth beside me. Come, I need food before we decided to take on ten thousand urukai by ourselves!"

* * *

><p>Food was perhaps the best thing Aragorn had seen since he had fallen off that cliff. His friends admitted to him they had never seen a human eat so much or so fast. In turn caused more mirth between that seemed to be much needed. But the merriment was short lived. The company of three had been called forth to the armory to help assemble the men able to fight. The smiles the three companions had shared on minutes before had disappeared entirely. From the entry way of the armory Aragorn watched Théoden's soldiers disperse swords, bows and arrows to men who were crippled and boys who barely knew how to shoot. It was terrifying. To a trained warrior such as the three of them, this was a massacre Saruman would surely triumph over. Aragorn stepped forward slowly, the others following behind him.<p>

"These are no soldiers." Gimli whispered to Legolas. "They are barely men!"

"Farmers, stable boys…"

Legolas paid him no mind as he watched the crowd just as Aragorn did. He noticed too that some of the men backed away from him as he walked through. Perhaps never seeing an elf in their lives or a dwarf. It scared them even more. "Look at them their frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The room stopped. Every head turned to the three of them. Legolas stared at Aragorn, disappointment inscribed across the elf's face. "_Boe a hyn… neled herain dan caer menig_." / "And they should be… three hundreds against ten thousands."

Aragorn looked to his friend, stunned by the urgency he spoke with. He tried to gently reason with the prince. "_Si, beriathar hyn ammaeg..." / _"They have more hope defending themselves here..."

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!_" / "Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!"

The words angered Aragorn instantly. The distrust that came across his eyes as evident to Legolas it had been the wrong phrase to say, the wrong logic to point out.

"Then I shall die as one of them!"

Aragorn looked at his friend once before turning away and leaving. Immediately Legolas went to follow him though Gimli held him back. He was right, Aragorn needed time. They all did. This would be perhaps the battle that would claim all of their lives despite their superior skills. But because of stubbornness and fear, these men were left unaided and alone against an army bred out of hate and darkness.

Legolas then felt someone beside him, poking him for his attention. He turned to snap at Gimli when he in fact found a boy, no older than ten whose helmet sat lopsided on his head and the belt on his hips nearly slid off of him as he moved around. "Master Elf…" The boy fixed his helmet as it slid over his eyes. Gimli was heard chuckling in the background.

His voice was childish and soft, clearly frightened by all that was around him. Legolas shot Gimli a look who sat atop his set of crates watching the interaction with the young lad. Legolas turned back to the boy and knelt gracefully to one knee. The boy was about the size of his youngest son, Beriaden, though he was much older than ten. Legolas inclined his head as to tell the boy to speak.

"Is there truly no hope? Are we to die tonight?" There was a tear that slipped away from the boys left eye. But he wiped it away quickly as if Legolas had not seen it, as if he would not have the elf see him so weak.

"_Enna hartha'ui_." Legolas spoke gently to the boy, ruffling his mope of golden hair. "There is always hope."

"I do not want to die." The boy sniffled, lowering his head.

Legolas frowned at the boy. If his own son had said that to him, he would have held him close and spoke in their tongue until the young child lulled to sleep. But alas, this was not _his_ child, but he was someone's son. Legolas placed both his rough hands on the boys limp shoulders. "What is your name, boy?"

"Erronle, sir."

Legolas smiled wide at the boy. "A good name, child. I will tell you this as my father once told me: keep your aim straight, and strike fast. Should you see battle tonight, remember these words. You are young and you are fast, remember that as a means of escape."

The boy smiled and then did something Legolas had not foreseen. The boy hugged him tight around the chest as Legolas knelt down before running off with his sheath knife in hand. Legolas finally stood up only to find Gimli smirking from his seat, holding back a laugh.

"Careful Master Dwarf, I might have to hug you next."

Gimli let out a howl of laughter after that. He wiped away a tear from his eye as he shook his head at the elf. Gimli jumped down from his seat and walked over to Legolas still chuckling. He patted the elf on the back. "Father to three lads, eh? If their anything like you, they'll make you and the lass proud."

"Oh they do Master Dwarf, every day…"

Though Gimli thought those words had passed through Legolas' mouth, it was in fact not _his _voice. Actually, the voice was feminine and strong. Though all the women, including Eowyn had been sent to the caves below. Legolas and Gimli whipped around quickly from their stance facing each other, and what they found had Legolas' dropping his bow to the ground and running.

Before the group of men, oblivious to anything but their fear, stood a woman. Tall and proud, clad in silver armor shining in the moonlight that crept through a small window with a cloak of fine green cloth that covered her upper torso. Her figure was lean and strong, and her hair was long and a dark brown color that had been braided back in tail that stopped at her tiny waist. Before the woman could say anything else, she found herself engulfed in a pair of strong arms and a scent that still smelt like the Greenwood she loved dearly.

"_Eleniel…_"


	5. Chapter 5: The Lady Eleniel

A/N: Hi everyone, I am going on vacation on 1/10/15. I may not update while I'm gone but lease R&R!

* * *

><p>Battle of the Hornburg: Chapter 5: The Lady Eleniel<p>

"Oh they do Master Dwarf, every day…"

She had never seen someone move so fast, whether immortal or mortal. But she was in his arms faster than she could take her next breath. That smell… The scent of pine and oak leaves, so familiar that her heart leapt with happiness just by the mere closeness of him. His arms wrapped around her in a vice so tight she could care less that she struggled to breathe. Eleniel buried her face in his neck, drinking in everything she could of him. The softness of his skin alone could make her cry. Her feet suddenly left the ground as Legolas spun her around in circles, making her squeal with laughter. There was a barking laugh beside them, one that belonged to a very curious dwarf. How odd a scene it was to Gimli who couldn't help but be amused. He was learning new things about this supposedly young elf with each day they spent with together. He had once hated him, fueled by a long inherited mistrust of elves. Now… Well now he was happy to see the lad exhilarated by a mere surprise.

When her feet were finally allowed to touch the ground again, Eleniel gave a loud sigh. Though Legolas' hands did not leave her person. The roughness of one of his hands caressed the gentle skin on her face, while the other brought their foreheads together, touching as if he was afraid she would leave again. Blue crystals met with light grey eyes, eyes that had always reminded him of the clouds on a day before a storm. They were always brewing in wait of an event.

"_Le sí …_" Legolas whispered to her. A brightness spread across his face as Legolas looked into his love's eyes. It was smile he knew only reserved for her, and it felt good to be smiling it again. "How is this possible? How are you here? _Why_ are you here?"/"You're here."

One of Eleniel's hands reached for his face, lightly brushing her fingers across his cheeks. "Shhh… You will have your answers soon, _meleth-nin_. I am just happy you are here. I had thought you might be travelling elsewhere." Her eyes glistened with tears as she spoke softly to him. A wide smile broke out on her face, one she thought she would never smile again so long as the war continued and her love lay in the balance of Middle-Earth. However in small voice she whispered to her prince, "_We are being rude Laeg Las…_"

Amidst the reconciliation, Legolas had forgotten his companion in the room. And when Legolas turned again to the dwarf sheepishly, he also found the room nearly empty of everyone else. He stood bewildered in front of the dwarf, looking around armory curiously when all that was left of their gathering was but a few guards.

"I thought you might have wanted some privacy, so I sent our little gathering of hopelessness elsewhere." Gimli chuckled at the baffled look on his companions face. He decided to ignore the elven prince for a moment and turn his attention elsewhere. "Gimli, son of Gloin, at your service my Lady." Gimli bowed low to the she-elf beside Legolas, holding gently onto his arm. By her brooch alone, Gimli assumed she was importance to their king. After meeting Galadriel, he gave a bit more respect to titles like such. They were powerful allies, and Rohan needed all the help it could get. Eleniel gave a low bow back, smiling at him.

"I am Eleniel, Master Gimli. I do not do well with titles."

"Then I am simply Gimli, Eleniel."

Legolas shook his head and then suddenly engulfed Eleniel in another tight embrace, burying his face in her hair before breaking a part and smiling ridiculously at his friend. "I spoke to you once, Gimli, of perhaps meeting one of Mirkwood's finest captains. That day has come indeed." He smiled, kissing the top of Eleniel's head. "And you cannot possibly fathom how happy I am to see her again."

Gimli laughed with them, leaning heavily on his axe. His next smile though was not as joyful as his last as he spoke to Legolas, "Ay, and we'll have much to talk about later lad, I am sure. But alas, we are at the hour of war. _And_ we are missing our champion."

"Champion?" Eleniel questioned, looking up at Legolas suddenly understanding the dwarf. "Where is Estel?"

Legolas groaned in response to her question, causing the beautiful elleth to raise an eyebrow to him. Gimli chuckled at the scene, for it was quite one to watch as well. Thus far in their travels, he had witness the ranger and elf banter like brothers. Now he was fortunate enough to witness the bonding side of the elf. And he had to admit, it was quite entertaining.

"_Laeg las…_" It was a warning tone the prince had certainly missed since he had left home. Eleniel took a step away from her husband to properly look him in the eye, her arms crossed her chest as she stared at him. "You promised!"

"He's alive!" Legolas defended, glaring down at his wife. "He is mortal El, you cannot be angry with me for every cut the man gets! Although… a few hours ago I would not have been able to tell you such relieving news."

Gimli shook his head watching the elf go from warm to hot with each look Eleniel shot him. "The lad means to say, he managed to annoy our ranger friend who has stormed off somewhere in this fortress of rock." Legolas shot Gimli a look of gratitude as Eleniel composed her own look of mixed emotions.

Eleniel's face turned from annoyance to panic in seconds, a look Legolas knew to tell. The change of expression alone brought to attention more questions to mind, one being of how and why she was in Rohan at all. Legolas spun Eleniel around to face him, his eyes scanning every inch of her face. "What is it?"

"Estel must be found, Legolas. Your victory is contingent on Aragorn leading this army." Eleniel whispered low and fast, as if Gimli were not to hear any it.

"He will be found, I promise. He will not be far away, I angered him with my own doubts about tonight." Legolas spoke calmly to Eleniel who still looked to be in some kind of panic. "Tell me, why is it you have travelled here? What part do you take in this battle? Who sent you, Eleniel?"

"_Man ped im anmenna_?" / "Who says I was sent for?"

Eleniel snapped at Legolas by his assumption of her being a herald of war. Though he was not wrong, it was still something she was not content with. No elf, no free person of Middle-Earth liked being a tool to their monarchy, whether they were loved ones or not. Legolas simply raised an eyebrow to her, knowing all too well the woman that stood in front of him.

Eleniel scowled at him, "Find him Legolas, you have little time now to linger. I must leave you for a moment, but I will return within the hour. I promise you, I will return." Eleniel spoke sharply as she looked around. It was an order, not a request. "Do not tell Estel I am here yet, Théoden cannot know just yet."

"Eleniel, _manna_-" / "what"

Eleniel pulled out of his arms and began moving towards the entry way of the armory. "It is only for a moment, my love. I promise you I will be back. You will see."

With those words Legolas watched his wife rush out of the armory, out of his arms. His heart gave a twinge of pain as if he was leaving her all over again with no chance of ever seeing Eleniel again. The Mirkwood prince sighed, shaking his head for it was beginning to hurt with hundreds of posed questions. What was Eleniel doing in Rohan? Where were his sons? Who defended his kingdom now?

"Let's go lad."

Legolas looked up to see the dwarf standing by the archway of the armory, axe in hand. Legolas looked at him curiously as he walked forward, grabbing his bow off the floor in the process. "You heard the lass, she'll be back. Now we need to find our friend."

Truer words were never said from the dwarf's lips.

* * *

><p>He wasn't far from reach, the Dunedain ranger. Gimli and Legolas watched from the door way of a room, a few corridors away from the armory of where Aragorn had left them shortly. They observed the seemingly young man roughly dress himself and mentally prepare for war. For a night like this one did not simply just walk out to lead an army of men. No, Aragorn knew Théoden's experience with these animals was limited. Aragorn knew he and his friends would be leading the small band of men with their threads of courage, praying they will make it through the night alive. They would be separated, a much different tactic of battle than what they had grown accustomed too in the last year the fellowship had been together.<p>

"Go on."

Gimli, like a physical subconscious nudge, literally pushed Legolas into the room with the bud of his axe. He threw the elf a look as if to say 'get over it'. Legolas shook his head again for what felt like the millionth time in a full day as he stepped forward into the room to speak with his friend. He quickly grabbed the long sword that belonged to the Dunedain before Aragorn could grab it himself. Aragorn started by the sight of the moving sword. He looked up to see the blonde hair elf nodding at him to take the sword. Aragorn nodded his thanks, taking his weapon from the elf.

"We have trusted you this far, you have not led us astray." Legolas said solemnly. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

"Estel, I must tell you-"

As the elf spoke, a loud horn blared in the background causing the three friends to jump and Legolas' words were lost in the noise. Legolas and Aragorn stared wide eyed at each other. Had the battle begun? Had their enemy arrived? Their hearts leapt with tension. The horn cried again, and again.

"That is not Rohan's." Aragorn mumbled.

"No…" Legolas agreed as he listened. "That is no orc horn either."

With that said Legolas took off at a sprint back out of the room and up the stairs that led to the outside of the fortress. Aragorn and Gimli followed at the elf's heels. Once outside, the sight before them, in Aragorn's mind, could have brought tears of sweet relief to his eyes. As the trio emerged from the stairway to the open circle of the fortress, they found Théoden and his men facing a company of a hundred or more elves clad in the finest armor Aragorn had ever laid eyes on. For a moment he would have thought it was a dream that he had suddenly fallen into a trance of his own false hope. But what convinced him otherwise was who he saw at the front of this magnificent company. Speaking with King Théoden were two figures of the Elven realms whom Aragorn knew were widely well respected, one of them being Haldir of Lorien, Captain of the Golden Realm. The other being was a woman clad in shining silver armor that covered her arms and shins with a cloak of green that matched the rest of her company. She carried a long bow in one hand, as the other hand rested on the hilt of a sword at her hip. The only thing that separated her from her soldiers was the brooch she wore that clasped her cloak together. It was made out of mithril, a woven leaf in the symbol of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. The very same that Legolas wore.

Haldir, seeing the friends emerge from the stairs and come to a halt, spoke first. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."

"And I," Eleniel stepped forward, bowing to King Théoden. "Have word from the King of the Greenwood. Our kin fight amongst the peoples of Middle-Earth. We will see it safe, before Sauron destroys what we hold dear. You will have our help, King of Rohan. You will not fight alone."

There was much to do with this new addition to Théoden's army, much to organize and much to discuss. Théoden, overwhelmed by his disbelief, allowed Aragorn to organize the elves strategically that would defend his keep. Théoden took his own men, mostly the older and very young, and placed them in higher altitudes of the fortress where they would see less of the action, aside from arrows. Meanwhile, once the large company of elves had been settled and placed where the ranger arranged them, he next grabbed the two elvish captains by their tunics, as well as his own elf and dragged them all down to the armory where he knew they would all be alone. Gimli, naturally not liking being left out of affairs, followed the suspicious crew.

Nearly tossing the two captains into the open room, Estel closed one door and then turned on them both, wide eyes and open mouth before simply walking up to them both and hugging them dearly. Turning to Haldir, Estel smiled wide, "I thought we had just run out of luck!"

"It is not luck that we were sent here, young Estel." Haldir shook his head solemnly. "Sauron cannot be allowed to endure. We must find every way to stop him."

"Haldir is right, Sauron cannot have Rohan. He must not be allowed these small battles for Middle-Earth will in time fall one by one, city by city to his black hand." Eleniel continued, her stance was strong as she faced the young ranger. She had seen much of war, and much of pain. She, like the rest of her kin, would not be able to bare the evil that spew from Mordor. "The free peoples of Middle-Earth _will_ unite under this cause. If not, we shall all burn."

The room stayed quiet. The trio drank in the information given to them, information they had not heard since they were last in Lorien. Not even Gandalf, in his renewed state, had mentioned of a greater evil mounting more and more attacks. The news was grievous and heavy on their hearts. Looking up, the ranger eyed both the Mirkwood elf and the Lorien elf, landing back on the Eleniel. He eyed her suspiciously. "Forgive me Eleniel, for I know this will be tender on _your_ ears. But I am sure Legolas is waiting to ask this questions too." Estel started softly. Eleniel smirked, indicating for the mortal to continue. "I understand Haldir, and Lorien sending their aide. But I know Thranduil, and he is more likely to let Middle-Earth burn to the ground as long as his realm remains untouched."

If Gimli had any memories of his father telling him stories of the great wood king, he knew the Dunedain's words were more than true. For in telling, Thranduil had been portrayed as cold and heartless. Some stories told of him having an obsession of gold, just like the dragons he once fought so gallantly. Gimli listened more intensely, he studied the elves faces. Haldir hung his head, knowing where this conversation was heading. Legolas' posture tensed at the mention of his father. Eleniel… Eleniel simply frowned at the young ranger. It was a very odd display of emotions for the dwarf to witness, very odd indeed.

Eleniel looked up at her friend and her husband. One of her hands reached for a black throng that hung around her neck and a ring of silver that was looped through it; she pulled it out to play with it as she mused her words. Gimli recognized it immediately, as it was almost identical to the one Legolas wore. When Eleniel next spoke, she lacked the strong voice she spoke with at first. Her confidence was lost in the despair that was the truth of the matter. "Thranduil was not given a choice in the matter. The Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond would not have his betrayal, as for what it would have been. He was asked to send his best, and all the men he could spare. So he did."

Legolas glared at her and raised his voice, startling the company. "Do not lie, _meleth-nin_. He would not dare to take you away from-"

"I _had_ no choice, Legolas!" Eleniel shouted at him, stepping forward. Even angry, Gimli had to admit her voice was beautiful to listen to as she yelled. Estel, not having witnessed his friends fight since he himself was a child was taken back. Eleniel was not so easily upset, and Legolas continuously wore a mask of calamity. To have either one of those composures scratch took more than a few sharply tongued words. A tear slipped down Eleniel's face as she gripped the throng around her neck tighter, nearly choking herself. "The demand was one captain, and one of the best to lead a company first to Lorien and then to Helm's Deep. Galadriel requested my leave from Thranduil. He grew angry with her, and denied her my leave in front of his council. Instead, Thranduil was to send Tirithon in my place."

Legolas shook his head frantically at Eleniel, stepping forward to grab her by both arms. "No! He would not do such a thing Eleniel. He made a _promise_."

Eleniel looked Legolas with a dead look in her eyes. "Promises have meant little to the King since your mother died. You of all people know this, Legolas. One by one your brothers have died in his arms. The King's sanity teeters of the tip of blade, losing any of us would have our realm crowning one of our sons in our absence."

"El, he would not risk the heirs of his throne. Not yet." Estel cried out as well by the sudden news.

"Why did not the other captains take up the claim?" Legolas continue to glare at her. "It is a large army my father commands. Why not them? Why must you or Tirithon go?!"

Eleniel glared back at him. It had been a long time indeed since they had had such a heated conversation and so filled with emotions. "Because my lord, we fight our own battles at our own gates! They could not be called away. Our men grow weak and weary of fighting! I asked to send Aeglos or Tegilbor but your father would not have their leave from current battle."

Growing angry with the situation, Legolas gripped onto Eleniel's arms tighter, shaking her for answers. "_Ias ion-nin, Eleniel? Ias hon?!_" / "Where is my son, Eleniel? Where is he?"

In a swift, fluid motion Eleniel pulled out of her husband's tight grasp, which she was sure was to leave bruises, placing pressure down on one of his wrists she held tight of. In the same moment she gave him a swift kick to the back of one of his knees, making the elf drop quickly before her. She kept a decent amount of pressure on his left wrist and stood before him, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'are you done? Legolas glared up at his wife, clearly not amused by her tactics of keeping him quiet. But quiet he stayed nonetheless.

Gimli whispered over to Aragorn, slightly concerned for their elf friend. "Is she allowed to do that?"

"They are bonded, with three sons to look after, and a kingdom that will one day be theirs." Estel smirked. "I have seen her deal him worse blows than this. Assuming we live the night Master Gimli, you may have the privilege of watching Legolas be beaten by a woman. For I assure should he keep this attitude with her, there won't be much of a woodland prince left to continue on with!" The dwarf gave a hearty laugh as they watched the room of raw emotion to learn into a small wrestling match, of which Legolas wasn't winning.

"If you're done, my lord?" Eleniel asked in a bored voice. Legolas snatched his hand back and stood up, dusting off his leggings. "_Our_ son is safe in the palace, so I hope. Tirithon grew angry with me when I denied him the opportunity to join you. We made a deal with the King, Legolas, did you think I would let him willingly endanger one of our sons' lives? Tirithon aches to go to battle. But he is young yet, I fear we would never see him return home safely. After Thranduil argued with me, he announced to the council that _I _would be sent to Lorien, as originally planned. I then pleaded for him to send another captain, for Beriaden begged me to stay. I cannot tell you how it broke my heart to explain to the youngest why I must leave. Their grandfather could not give them a much better answer either."

Legolas rubbed one hand across his face, attempting to digest all that he heard. "_Hon edraith_?" / "He is safe?"

"All of three of them are." Eleniel answered pointedly. "I threatened your father." The room blanched at Eleniel's boldness as she continued. "Should I find any of them missing when I return, or should you, the consequences would be most severe."

"Now that Gimli," Aragorn whispered to the dwarf. "That she is _not_ allowed to do."

"Threatened…?" Legolas gapped at her. "Eleniel….later. We will speak of this later."

Eleniel shrugged, as if his opinion on the matter weighed little. "_Ir le istui a I mîn corf, manna le ped a nin, Legolas_?" / "When you learnt of the one ring, what did you say to me, Legolas?"

Legolas sighed, lowering his head. He turned away from his wife, staring at the archway of the armory. It took him a moment to answer. "I told you our sons would never see the war and grief that we witnessed as we grew up. That they would never feel the pain we felt. And if we had but no choice," Legolas turned around to face her slowly. Committing to memory the vision of his love dressed in the finery of his people, her bow in hand gripped tight with tension. Her grey eyes seemed to cloud with the change of her emotion, like a storm coming to shore. Her long brown hair braided back in a long tail, swayed with every gentle motion she made. "If there was no other choice but for them to fight…I told you we would do it together."

"Then do no doubt me." Her voice quivered. "Never doubt my decisions to protect my sons… To protect you…"

A horn blew in the distance, startling the group in the armory. Each of them exchanged looks of concern, of strength, and of fear. For it was not a horn of Rohan, Gondor, or the promising elves. It was cry of battle. It was a warning signal. Isengard had arrived, and they were ready to do their master's bidding.


End file.
